A Cowgirl Taken Away
by cadazzle
Summary: Hey! Basically, there is a new 5th year and she has won Harry's heart threw a preminission of his(disquised as a dream). Harry thinks that there is a very strange connection between her and a song that seems to follow her around, is it dark magic?or it is


~*A Cowgirl Taken Away*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the Bennett family. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling  
  
~A/N: K, this is another re-post of my original "The Violin Plays". I've changed everything drastically. So, this is totally different, same plot, though. READ!!! I'm starting to thin y'all don't like me! :puppy dogface:  
  
~*plot*~ Hey! Basically, there is a new 5th year and she has won Harry's heart threw a premonition of his (disguised as a dream). Harry thinks that here is a very strange connection between her and a song that seems to follow her around. Is it some kind of evil, dark magic? Or a simple hint from destiny. (If I get enough input, I will make this a love triangle; but only if the reviews (if there are any) tell me too.) Love ya! Courtney  
  
P.S. Y'all should be proud of me, her name isn't Courtney!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I really wish we didn't have to live around muggles!!!" Sunny sighed in exasperation. She was sitting on the porch of her new house. She had just finished telling the movers where to put her stuff and was sitting, feeling sorry for herself.  
  
Sunny was an American witch. Her father was transferred from the Ministry of Magic in Georgia to the one here…in England. She had a very gold-tan complexion with dark green eyes, and hair that changed color (it would evolve from brown to red to blond at various parts of the day). This was the only house they could find in the short notice they had to move. "Boring!" she thought as she looked up and down Privet Drive.  
  
She went to Jackass, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Georgia. It is an American branch of Hogwarts. All of the customs and everything was the same, except they started a week before Hogwarts and got out a week sooner, so they could use the sorting hat too. Sunny was in Gryffindore, along with her twin brother, Moony.  
  
As she sat on her porch, she glanced up at the house across the street. There was a window on the second floor, and someone was peering out of it. Harry Potter had been looking at the girl for some time, now. Looking at her, he couldn't help the feeling of DeJa-vu. He quickly brushed the feeling off and went back to packing his trunk, to get ready for his trip to the borrow for the remainder of the holidays before term started.  
  
* * *  
  
(In Ron's room at the Burrow, 3:15 am 9/1)  
  
Harry rolled over and over on his bed, trying to forget about his dream, (he had been having pieces of the dream all summer long, but now it was finally coming together) but he couldn't; he had to know what it meant.  
  
He kept trying to re-live it in his head over and over, but it became fuzzier and fuzzier every time. From what he could make out from it, it went a little something like this, (fuzzy mist, going into that little dream trance thing):  
  
   
  
Professor Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office, somebody knocked on the door and a beautiful young girl Harry had seen somewhere before, walks in (you can hear the faint sound of a violin playing "Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks in the background, it seems to be following the girl).  
  
"Ah, Sunny, you got my message!" he beams  
  
"Hey! Yeah, I got your message, thank you so much for accepting me into Hogwarts." she exclaims in a cute southern accent (A/N: If you must know what it sounds like, try addin' an extra syllable to the words).  
  
"You're very welcome. We always accept students from our other branches around the world! We are very glad you and your brother could join our school." He told her  
  
"Thank you, we can't wait to start." she said  
  
"You are going to be a 5th year, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir" she answered  
  
"We go on the same lesson plans as they do at Jackass, and they sent your records ahead, for you. Well, I only wanted to clear everything up with you and I'll see you in September!" he told her, his eyes twinkling "I only ask you one favor, please meet Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh my Lord! He goes to school here too?!? I had forgotten, I will make a point to meet him! Thank you again!" She replied and walked out, with a little hop in her step; the violin stopped as she closed the door. The dream ended with the last note.  
  
  
  
The last part about meeting him kept re-playing over and over in his head. Who was the girl? What was up with the violin? What on earth was Dumbledore talking about? He had all these questions that would all be answered the next day, when he would be finally going to Hogwarts for the year.  
  
   
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! I hope ya like it!!!! Please review and if I get enough, I will try and post more chapters every week. Tell me if I should keep going!!!  
  
~*Courtney*~ 


End file.
